Kyang-jae Maeno
, ( ) | birthdate = November 16 | age = 24 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6') | weight = 74 kg (162 lbs) | hair color = Black | eye color = Red | sign = , | bloodtype = O+ | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Xstence | occupation = | previous occupation = Body guard, card dealer, taxi driver | base of operations = | education = | marital status = Single | family = Satoshi Maeno (father) Eun-ji Bak (mother, deceased) Naoko Maeno (step-mother) Seiji Maeno (half-brother, younger) | status = Active | object = Switchblades | signature skill = Blood Manipulation | fullbring = Blood Hard Wire }} Ryūji Kyang-jae Maeno (前野경재竜司, Maeno Gyeongjae Ryuuji) often known simply as Kyang-jae, is a who currently resides in , . Formerly a member of the , Kyang-jae eventually fell out of favor with the for unknown reasons, and has been on the run from the gang for three years. He is currently self-employed as a , but will often accept several small jobs of questionable nature in order to make ends meet. At one point he was nominally associated with Xstence, but left of his own volition after a disagreement between him and the organization's leader, Tetsuo Momohara, turned violent. Kyang-jae appears to be hostile towards any spiritual being— , or otherwise— and has thus made himself an enemy of both fellow and the . Appearance Kyang-jae is a tall, attractive young man with dark skin and hair. While he seems to be rather thin, due to the demands of his Fullbring he is actually in excellent physical condition and has built up a surprising amount of musculature. He has stated that, while his lean build might not help his stamina much in a fight, it at least “gets the ladies’ attention.” His features include a long, refined nose, thin, pointed eyebrows, and a slender yet masculine jaw-line with high cheekbones. Kyang-jae’s eyes were originally dull brown in color, but after mastering his Fullbring they became a distinctive, blood red. Typically, he keeps his hair parted and spiked back on the left side of his head, while his bangs hang over his right eye. During his days in the yakuza, however, he appeared to be slightly more professional and kept his hair short and combed up from his face. He wears four, plain, metal rings in his left ear and three in his right, and has a tattoo of a black koi fish that wraps around his right shoulder, chest, and upper arm. He is rarely seen without a characteristic cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Kyang-jae’s style of dress is heavily influenced by haute Korean fashion. He typically wears slim, dark jackets, a plain white T-shirt or dress shirt, converse or dress boots, and black jeans. While Kyang-jae obviously spends a lot of money on his clothes, he also puts a great deal of effort into making his fashion appear “effortless.” He wears a thin, silver chain around his neck, and is often seen sporting sunglasses, perhaps to disguise the distinctive crimson tint of his irises. As part of his equipment, Kyang-jae wears metal rings on the index finger of each hand, which serve as finger guards while using his switchblades. He is also careful to cover his wrists with plain, black cloth bands, as he has numerous scars on his forearms from frequent activation of his Fullbring. Personality History Plot To be revealed. Equipment Switchblades: A standard switchblade (also known as a flick knife, Springer, etc.) is a type of knife with a straight, short folding blade, and is Jackson’s weapon of choice. The model he uses employs a locking blade (in which the blade is locked in the fully opened position after being extended by a spring) that is contained in the handle of the knife. It is opened automatically by a spring when a button on the handle is activated. He carries several spare blades with him at all times. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: Jackson possessed a small amount of Reiryoku since birth. It continued to develop as he grew older, and upon achieving Fullbring increased dramatically. His current level of Reiatsu may rival that of a Third Seat or possibly even a Lieutenant level Shinigami. His Reiatsu is red in color. Jackson has some control over his spiritual pressure, namely being able to intimidate opponents and sense spiritually powered beings from a considerable distance. (Although most of this control is unconscious.) He is particularly sensitive to the presence of Hollows, as they most closely match his wavelength of Reiatsu. High Endurance and Durability: Due to the demands of his Fullbring, Jackson has trained in order to increase his level of endurance. He is able to fight for long periods of time, but his energy is more quickly depleted when he uses his Fullbring. He also has a high threshold for pain, and can endure injuries that would normally inhibit another human from continuing to fight. He can also enhance his stamina and strength by using his Fullbring to manipulate the blood in his circulatory system. (See Fullbring.) Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: During his formative Fullbring years, and later during his training in Naruki City, Jackson focused on attaining higher levels of speed and improving his reflexes. As a result he is extremely fast in offensive maneuvers, and can easily dodge most physical attacks from Humans and low-level Hollows and Shinigami. His speed is vital in order for the usage of his switchblades to be effective. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Because of the rough life he led while in New York, Jackson gained a great deal of street fighting experience. Although he has not adapted to any one “style” of fighting, he is capable of delivering powerful strikes to an opponent and easily exploits any openings he senses. He is a very instinctive fighter, often using his surroundings to his advantage and is versatile and unorthodox in his methods. However, Jackson’s primary mode of attack is his switchblade. He possesses considerable expertise in its use, as he has trained with it since he was fourteen. His Fullbring powers have also augmented this skill as the switchblade serves as the focus of his blood manipulation techniques. Keen Intellect: Although somewhat diminished by his recklessness, Jackson is naturally cunning and possesses a keen intellect. He is able to manipulate situations to suit his needs, and takes advantage of any openings left by an opponent. Somewhat in contrast to his personality, he is forced to be precise and calculating in a fight in order to find the most effective means to attack an enemy and also to sense when he has reached his personal limit. He is a quick learner, as shown when he rapidly adapted to gang life in New York, often exploiting the gang that hired him; and also by his ability to learn language at a faster rate, demonstrated when he learned to speak Japanese. However, although he is clever, he is not always rational, and can be rather shortsighted. Because the plan of action he takes against Incarn8 is more structured in nature, it is suggested that someone is manipulating Jackson himself with higher intelligence and a more complete plan. Special Abilities Bringer Light: Jackson is capable of inducing states of high-speed movement by pulling on the soul of the ground or surface beneath his feet through using the power of Fullbring. This releases flickering green flashes of light, and also allows him to walk on air. He is also able to manipulate the air around him in order to accelerate the speed and force of his attacks. *'Bringer Limelight:' While he rarely employs this technique, Jackson is also capable of Bringer Limelight. While utilizing normal Bringer Light, he adds more steps to his movements while vigorously pulling on the soul of the air around him to increase his speed. This can result in afterimages appearing, confusing an enemy. However, his use of this technique is rather limited, and is mostly employed only while in his Hollowfied state. Spider Empathy and Scrying: Due to his strong psychological connection with spiders, Jackson is capable of sensing their emotions, presence, and animal instincts. He can also form a sort of “mind link” with spiders, allowing him to use sensory scrying via the spider’s body. Much of this technique’s origins reside deep within his own subconscious instincts, however, so he has limited control over this power. Fullbring Spider Stain (スパイダー ステイン, supaidā sutein) In order to activate his Fullbring, blood must be present. Jackson usually accomplishes this by cutting either himself (at the wrists) or an opponent with his switchblade. His Fullbring then manifests in the form of fine threads of blood, which he uses to either cut or ensnare an opponent. His Fullbring is capable of two techniques: Blood Manipulation and Blood Generation. *'Blood Manipulation:' Originally, Jackson was only able to use his Fullbring to enhance his body’s physical capabilities (such as strength and endurance) and to form an inner-body shield by hardening the blood in the outer membranes of his circulatory system. While he has retained this technique, Jackson’s powers have greatly expanded since mastering his Fullbring. He can manipulate his own blood, an opponent’s blood, a Hollow’s or animal’s blood, and even bloodstains that may be ingrained into surrounding surfaces. (The one stipulate being that his own blood must be in contact with the foreign blood before he can utilize it.) Although the original and standard manifestation of this technique is fine, cobweb-like threads of blood, the ability is versatile and nearly unlimited in application. For example, he can harden and sharpen these threads to cut like razor wire, form bandages to seal wounds, create projectiles, restrain an opponent, enhance the cutting abilities of his switchblade, etc. (The one exception being the formation of weapons and other like objects, as it is too difficult to maintain the form of such items effectively.) However, his signature use of this technique is to construct a blood web in order to ensnare and dismember an opponent. Obviously, the more blood he has available to use, the more powerful this technique becomes. *'Blood Generation:' Like any other normal human male of his height and weight, Jackson has about 5 liters of blood in his body. He expends some of this in order to use his Fullbring, and must retain the rest in order to be able to function properly. Because the amount of usable blood for an attack is so limited, he would be forced to use his blood in only the most efficient way possible; namely to enhance his own body’s physical capabilities or to create an inner-body shield by manipulating his circulatory system. (See blood manipulation.) However, Jackson has mastered an ability to circumvent this inhibition through forming excess blood. By pulling on the “soul” of his own bone marrow (or spleen and/or liver) he is able to generate blood cells at a highly accelerated rate. Using this technique, he is able to completely replace the blood in his circulatory system in about five minutes. This is taxing on his body, as it requires a great amount of energy, and it is only practical to use this technique once during a fight to avoid exhaustion. **'Filtration:' Another interesting facet of this ability is that, when he uses his blood in his Fullbring attacks, the nutrients, vitamins, and essential minerals are filtered out and so remain in his bloodstream as opposed to being lost in the expended blood. **'Immunity:' Because of the unique nature of his Fullbring, Jackson’s blood is also resistant to, and neutralizes, all pathogens and foreign substances that affect the blood, including antigens, chemicals, viruses, bacteria, hemotoxins, and poisons. This means that he is immune to almost any blood-borne disease or poison, although he is still susceptible to some types of poison (mainly neurotoxins or reishi-based poisons). Quotes :“You know what I can’t stand? When idiots like you say ‘I can change myself.’ Pathetic! It’s just lying to yourself. Admit defeat: you’re just adapting to this rotten, cruel world... and that means you’re becoming its slave.” :(Speaking of his smoking habit) “Sometimes I pretend to be addicted to these guys. You know, like my ‘condition’ doesn’t actually exist. That I’m normal. Human even...” Trivia *Kyang-jae hates coffee of any kind. He has stated that his favorite drink is cherry cola. *Although he is frequently seen smoking, Kyang-jae is not technically addicted to cigarettes because each time he uses his Fullbring the nicotine in his system is purged. The same effect also applies to blood-alcohol content, meaning he never fights while drunk. *'Kyang-jae' (敬宰, 경재) means "king's slaughter" in Korean. Ryūji (竜司) means "dragon's rule" in Japanese. Category:Original Character Category:Fullbringer Category:Human Category:Male